warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:NoFuryLikeMine
Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40,000 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Iron Fangs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dark Seer (Talk) 12:25, 27 August 2009 Community Writers Please visit this topic on the subject of our future fanon legions. KuHB1aM 01:25, 28 August 2009 (UTC) http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Fanon_Community_Legions War Stories Added to Category:Battles and Category:History. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:47, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Quotes hi, I just wanted to say that I really like your quote on the Chaos Space Marines Quotes page. Fanfiction e-magazine I'm thinking about starting a fanfiction magazine; if I ever get it off the ground, would you be interested in contributing or subscribing? It being fan fiction, I couldn't charge or pay you anything. Azeroth's ajustment please note, it is not heading in the way warhammer 40k is atm because the Argent vanguard have been sent back in time to change the future. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:56, October 8, 2009 (UTC) No. Just no. I'm putting the foot down and shooting that out of the sky. No time travel. Especially not with the Space Marines and their reverence of the past. Not until you've fixed the Argent Vanguard. Then we can discuss this time travel idea. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:03, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Re: magazine I'm gonna try to put out an issue on the 15th; to subscribe and/or contribute, please send me an e-mail at fanficmag@gmail.com--Jochannon 17:39, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Azeroth actually, run4 said i needed to fill it in or it gets deleted, and i didnt just delets your earlier message, i made a note at the top of the talk page. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:02, October 8, 2009 (UTC) well reading the timeline in the rulebook, and i agree it should stop at the start of M42, the chaotic future sounds quite possible to, well.... EVERYONE i know. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:11, October 8, 2009 (UTC) actually, time in the warp does flow in reverse in some places, that is a fact.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:23, October 8, 2009 (UTC) and please, don't make stupid comments, what on earth would be worse than the tyranids destroying the galaxy?!--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:25, October 8, 2009 (UTC) TO HELL the lexicanium, read the bloody 40k rule book. it CLEARLY says that imperial ships have traveled back in time using the warp. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:34, October 8, 2009 (UTC) and i quote "an astartes would not risk destroying their history and heratage by traveling back in time" --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:39, October 8, 2009 (UTC) one note, i pay more attention of warhammer than i do wow right now. halo too, i'm saving the halo-fest for when i get odst.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:45, October 8, 2009 (UTC) And i was right about ships having traveled bck in time using the warp. IF you have the 40k rulebook i'll tell you the page so you can see for yourself. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:47, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :And he'll read it and see that it was totally random that that sort of thing happened and that the Imperium can't harness the Warp's time-dilating abilities. Bolshack, stop selectively choosing what parts of something to use. Read the entire piece of colour text, instead of skim reading and cherry picking what suits you and expecting to get away with it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 05:48, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Amen brother --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 12:00, October 9, 2009 (UTC) thank you, now i got some decent shit to put down, oh, and the Azeroth page is cannon-friendly now, just need to finish adding little bits to it.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:18, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Yeah i saw it, I have to say well done, its much better --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 02:19, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Argent vanguard page is canon friendly too, apparantly. no clue wether or not anyones checked the LRV M23 page this week month. It's only the harvest page that the admins have any trouble about.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:51, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Razorbeak Gunship's finished, feel free to take a look.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:09, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Re:Question I would assume that the wikias are having trouble. I myself have been repeatedly locked out of wikis today, and I am still not sure why. Additionally, everything seems to be running a lot less slower then it should. Out of personal experience, trying to re-upload the same picture multiple times will get it to work eventually, even if it does not work the first few times. If it uploads multiple images, then it is no hassle at all to delete them. Try to fiddle around for a bit if you must, sorry if I can not help more than that. Take risks with the software, because no damage done is permanent. People and their modified gear Check out Forum:OMG Technology when you get the chance. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:06, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Re:Map What did you use to make the map? Because as of yet it is highly unlikely I will need it, but I am still interested for making one in the event I need one for the ravaged role plays. In any case, was there an internet program or did you make it in photoshop ect? Thanks in advance, when i said map, i was thinking of something a little bit "bigger"--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:10, November 3, 2009 (UTC) and WHY THE FUK is it that every time i come up with an idea for the wiki, someone else starts it and i get a ton of crap for it.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:31, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Because your behaviour makes it easier to side against you than with you. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:24, November 3, 2009 (UTC) that doesnt explain why someone starts my idea, and that map looks a tad small.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:34, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Ever consider that they might have come up with it all by themselves? People are capable of coming up with things on their own. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:36, November 3, 2009 (UTC) aww come on, nofury even said it was my idea, and i quote "Hey, Bolshack had a pretty good Idea with the Fanon Map ".--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:39, November 3, 2009 (UTC) so yes run4, i agree, people, even me ARE capable of comming up with things on their own, instead of using a lexicanum picture.... ¬.¬ --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:45, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :So we go for whichever one gives the better result. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:54, November 3, 2009 (UTC) in my opinion, and i say this now, if it's simple, it doesn't really show any skill...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:56, November 3, 2009 (UTC) i'm not saying that nofury doesn't have any skill, its just using a program that lexicanum showed isnt a good way to show that skill.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:07, November 3, 2009 (UTC) on my one however, which i'm doing on paint, is going quite well, and i did a really good eye of terror, alought it does look slightly like a hand..--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:14, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Why no fury, why? your ment to be one of the good guys! *yells as chaos dogs laugh at him*--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:33, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Trust me on this Bolshack, ive been playing with this idea for a while, was only putting my Chapters and groups in it but thought it might be better to expand to everyone on the site, not to mention I gave due credit to you for giving me the idea. I can make the Image much Larger without any problems, the smaller one is so people can simply place their co-ords while seeing the whole map. This what you have done here is considered Flaming me, I direct violation of the rules, trying to get me to bite back, I leave it to Admins to deal with --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 00:19, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I was just slightly complaining because i had already started the, actually really detailed map, i don't see how that could be considered flaming...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:35, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Read over not only the posts on my talk page but also the posts on everyone elses that refers to me. eg. "when i said map, i was thinking of something a little bit bigger", going around and posting on peoples pages like that IS Flaming --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 00:38, November 4, 2009 (UTC) The "heated" or hopefully not, map discussion right, fair enough, moving swiftly on, i don't intend to go nuts with my map, i just would like it detailed as possible.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:56, November 4, 2009 (UTC) which is fair enough, anyway in case you never noticed by the posts i sent everyone, mine will be Chapter Planets and Recruitment Worlds, specifically Space Marines. If you are choosing to do a combined one then do so but mine will be seperate ones for each race --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 01:04, November 4, 2009 (UTC) then if yours is for space marine only and mine is for everyone and everything, shouldn't we be able to put them both on the same page, thereby noone needs to vote and we both go home happy?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:09, November 4, 2009 (UTC) no I dont mind if it goes to a vote, you can do your combined one that will most likely be cluttered, like I just said I will be doing seperate ones for each race. The one I was referring to on everyones talk pages was Chapters and Recruitment Worlds but there will be more --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 01:11, November 4, 2009 (UTC) right... well if they both go up there, i would prefer it, that way we can compare maps without having to go on different pages, and if you miss something, you can check on my map and vice-versa.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:14, November 4, 2009 (UTC) or we could work it out, you know, my stuff goes on your maps and vice-versa--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:24, November 4, 2009 (UTC) We could but I would prefer the direct involvement of the Authors in the maps --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 01:26, November 4, 2009 (UTC) what do you mean by that?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:27, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Im not going to simply swap info with you and cut out the authors of the articles, this will go to a democratic vote and whether i win or lose it doesnt matter, its what is best for this wiki that matters --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 01:32, November 4, 2009 (UTC) i'm not entirely sure what you mean, but fine.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:35, November 4, 2009 (UTC) RE: Map co-ordinates The Black Hornets are at N-14. --Jochannon 10:27, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Steel fists homeworld is on G-14 with recruitment planets on H-12 and G-11,1st klien mechanised have garison worlds on W-9 and W-12Vegas adict 17:04, November 4, 2009 (UTC) If my studying of the map was correct, Bespin Sector and the Golden Legion (along with most of it's recruitment worlds) are located at R-17, one block diagonally down to the left of the Blood Templar's southernmost recruitment world. KuHB1aM 00:41, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I wish vegas would wait untill our map designs are complete to a reasonable level.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:12, November 6, 2009 (UTC) It doesnt matter. the basic ideas are down there, not to hard for people to figure out which direction theyre going, this way at least if people want to see improvements they can let us know before the prjects go too in-depth --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 20:29, November 6, 2009 (UTC) fair enough, what do you think of mine so far?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:31, November 6, 2009 (UTC) it looks ok, prob a bit bright for my liking (I dont like making maps too bright that way the markers are easier to see but thats my style) but not bad --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 20:35, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Like the way i've started putting Chapter fleets on it too?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:37, November 6, 2009 (UTC) hmmm, placing Chapter Fleets is tricky. Considering fleets are always on the move, each time the storyline is changed the fleet positioning would as well. Then take my Templars for example. They have 3 to 5 crusades operating at a time. Thats 5 sets of fleets that then splinter out at points, would be hard to map and would take up a lot of room --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 20:52, November 6, 2009 (UTC) well go back on the map forum and look for the dark-ish red line, when placing fleets i checked the space marine codex for ideas--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:57, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I saw it, still it will be hard... wait until you are trying to map several and you have lines overlapping lines... it will look cluttered and hard to read, you will understand when you try to do it. When i get home from work later ill do a mock up of my fleet paths on your map to show you --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 21:14, November 6, 2009 (UTC) alright, you can, i dont even want the voting to be done yet anyway.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:18, November 6, 2009 (UTC) yo can u put up the chapter homepage of the sons of lucifer chapter.Tomj8937 loyalist the wild scythes is a loyalist chapter. i would know i created them and i have almost 70 at my house. magazine and editorship Are you still interested in a job with the e-magazine? I use the word 'job' very loosely, since I couldn't afford to pay you a red cent. --Jochannon 12:17, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I can assist to an extent, im at work 6 days a week but when im not id be glad to assist --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 12:32, November 11, 2009 (UTC) loyalist I already have, i have 60+ of them at my house, Captain hansen actually exists he has a jump pack a lightning claw and a combimelta. I have a rhino that says f**k you on the right side, they are a loyalist chapter and fight for the emperor. Their just pissed off. manwithmarines loyalist I don't believe that my chapter doesn't belong in fanon. and i'm not lying. manwithmarines i'm sorry i am sorry I told you the same thing many times, I have minor short term memory loss, manwithmarines The Survivors KuHB1aM has expressed doubts to the canonicity of some of what I wrote in the Survivors, and specifically mentioned the Dusk Raders; could you look at the Survivors, and tell me anything you see that doesn't fit?--Jochannon 08:19, November 24, 2009 (UTC) *facepalms at self* //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:06, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Haha na it was good, its at least a reminder ive gotta go through and do that with all my articles, most of em dont use the Quote template --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 13:07, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Wahey, Run do good! //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:49, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Re:Message Yeah NoFury, I did thanks. Seems I got confused about thinking they were too articles, one was just an unneeded redirect. I think I clicked the wrong link initially. In any case, thanks for the help on the site. Thanks to me, yours, and Vegas' combined efforts we are making much faster progress than I expected. Thanks again for the help! All good mate, im bout a quarter way through my list so still got a way to go as well --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 08:28, December 21, 2009 (UTC) The Araki Took Avatar to heart then? //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:31, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Jumping to conclusions a bit, innit? Regardless of inspiration or lack thereof, that's a pretty interesting concept. I look forward to reading it, but hopefully Run won't have to coin the term "Avatard"... oh wait, I just did. Ah well. xD --Solbur 16:51, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah. As long as the Inquisition don't try to morph a human into one to infiltrate them, it should work out fine. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:08, December 26, 2009 (UTC) lmao, i actually truthfully got the inspiration from that movie. I was sitting there watching and thought, thats a bloody good concept for an army, so im starting to put the article together, this is one of the Araki species, the plains and desert species look like centaurs and water like squid people --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 22:37, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I thought, as you didn't like my origonal pic (which, when i uploaded didn't even know Hadrius existed), what do you think of this?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:51, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the links to the editors, gonna make a termie right now :D --Kyroge22 No worries champos, we're one big dysfunctional family here --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 05:19, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Map hey would you mind adding the Death's eyes homeworld and maybe a few recruitment worlds? how about c-4 and d-6? No worries ill add it on --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 10:32, January 5, 2010 (UTC) because crawlsh worships malal, the renegade chaos god, so he is isolated from both normal chaos and the imperium i can change it lol, it just made sense to me at the time, oh and itd be a lot easier to change if i knew how -Kyroge22 01:11, January 7, 2010 (UTC) there, he has been changed to Crawlsh Malight -Kyroge22 17:00, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I am the god of hellfire! and i bring you Promethium Grenades!!--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 05:58, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:About what I wrote... Hey there NoFury, I just noticed what you wrote on what I did to the IP guy. Honestly, the reason I am doing it is because I am hoping to make an example of him. If he can see that we are actually not trying to get him to get angry, then perhaps he will turn back to a good contributor and learn from his mistakes. I really don't want to permanently ban him, I hate the idea of restricting things from people in general. Do you think what I did was wise, in the long run? Honestly this could go both ways, either he will take the hint and realise he over-stepped the mark or he will continue to go off the handle. I think you did the right thing whether it was wise or not. Im glad ur an admin who didnt go nutto on his power --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 06:04, January 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: RP I'm mighty touched that you suggested my RP go ahead of Fang and Tooth. Re:Picture Problems I'm just going to give it to you straight. Something in the wiki software fucked up, and now all of the pictures are starting to die. Its occurred as far as I've noticed on multiple wikias, and social features such as the ones on halopedia are gone completely, incorrectly formatted or not working altogether. I am not sure if it is part of this as well, but most wikis now also crash browsing done from mobiles and iTouches, in particularly when edit attempts are made. I have no idea what is going on, and neither do most people. Fang and Tooth I think I'm gonna start working on my character for it. They're all Wolf Guard, yes? //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:14, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Also, mind if Ragnar (my intended character) is the oldest of them? Old Hound with a point to prove to the younger Wolf Guard? //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:35, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, didn't read the premise properly. I'll come up with another character for it (maybe Ragnar's de facto apprentice). //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:09, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I read up on Ragnar, what I could do for it is place him as the Wolf Guard in command, however I was planning on having the Wolf Guard stay on board the Strike Cruiser to co-ordinate and I was gonna create someone different. Might be good to create his apprentice as well. Let me know coz I can place him as commander of the Pack --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 06:21, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Heh, i didn't think my cover text was great, joc did but, meh. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 07:33, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I know this seems overpowered, but could i use Sigurd Gnashjaw in fang and tooth as a dreadnought, i want to write how he dies in an RP not in my command. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 11:40, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure why not, ill modify it now --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 12:12, January 18, 2010 (UTC) thanks. It'll be interesting to use a dreadnought[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 12:16, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it'll be something new, gonna be even more interesting to use a space wolf dreadnought. HULK SMASH! haha --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 12:20, January 18, 2010 (UTC) RE; your message cheers for your message; I'm getting better at this stuff (I hope to God) and I hope I'm not writing complete and utter Bull. Cheers.Jed Revenant man 12:13, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey thanks for the tip Fury. I appreciate any help while I'm trying to figure this all out :) -Thisarmysucks Co-Ord The Scarlet Skulls don't have a homeworld but they operate around F-5 make sense? thanks, I'l try and figure out my other chapters Coords for you soon. still working back story.---'TAS'My Talk'' 13:26, January 25, 2010 (UTC) So you got a link to the pic?---''TASMy Talk'' 17:48, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, in these last few games i've won by over 100 VPs, i think we should put a proper ranking system on this wiki too. maybe i'll run it up with dark seer, this is his wiki after all.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:48, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah run it through Seer, any changes are up to him and BB --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 01:22, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Love the pics. Has a nice desert camo look to it. I love converting models, probably my favorite part of the hobby, but I suck at painting. If you want my advice I would add a third color. Every camo pattern that I know of that is used by military units is based around three colors. Bone is an excelent choice although I'd suggest at least taking a look at loam. Loam is one of the colors used in DCUs (the pattern used for Iraq and afgahnistan before the current, horrible imho, UCP pattern,) its probably my favorite camo pattern so I am kind of partial to it. lol I had a hard time with my original scheme. Also if you are ever looking for tau converting Ideas let me know. I got a bunch. Quick question, do you know of anyone who has ever tried three weapon systems for crisis suits? you can only do it with HQ teams, and the team leaders of the regular XV8 teams. I plan on trying it out when I get back. Thanks for the pics.---''TASMy Talk'' 20:54, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the comment on the banner. Originally I just had the red banner with white cross and that looked way too plain. I wanted a way to make them standout and show the priory number. Sticking with the crusader idea I was like, why not have a shield with the color of the priory and the number, and from there it just took off. The bottom left corner is latin, probably not very good latin. It basicly says stuff like in the name of the emperor kill the heretic, the alien, the witch, etc. I'm really proud of how it turned out. If they would just bring back the rule from the 4th edition codex where sergeants can be apothecaries. :( I'm still going to paint up a squad of the most militant using black templar bitz and some bitz from warhammer fantasy when I get back to the states. six months and counting.---''TASMy Talk'' 09:38, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again. While we've been talking I struck upon a great Idea. I'm going to do up a transfer sheet design with just a bunch of text like that to use on space marine vehicles and other models. IE inscriptions on their armor, scrolls, etc. I'll let you know when I finish it if you want a copy. No more pain stakingly draing scribbly lines with paint brushes, lol.---''TASMy Talk'' 10:16, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, go ahead, --Lither 02:22, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Take whatever army you want. --Lither 10:13, February 26, 2010 (UTC) cheers, if theyre up and running then ill prob run with em --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 07:56, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Dragons and Eels oh my god... the eel is already dead... >=D Oh you can count on it, my painting's pretty awsome these days :D Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:39, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Right ho, 1, IG have hand held stormbolters, try working that out the same way you did the bolt pistol. 2, i'm changing it to a machette, as it don't have the power supply to make it a power weapon. 3, he has a weakness. get him angry enough and you can kill him by self defence, no i'm joking about that last part, alough i only really need one stimm..and thats rage. the psychon is in there for a random reason and rarely used by John. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:55, March 2, 2010 (UTC) What weaknesses would someone like john have? because i cant think of any.. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:02, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh my mistake, it was Actually Kuhblam that said i should make him a corporal, any ideas for a weakness? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:52, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Edit: and how the hell does Barakus have a 4+ save? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:53, March 3, 2010 (UTC) No, Kuh said to make him a Corporal, Private, PFC.... because we already had two sergeants. What he said is make him a lower rank, which honestly should be private. Now the Implant is gone it looks much more realistic, makes him more human and thus weaker. I figured, well Liana and Rugar both get 4+ so why not Barakus? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 01:00, March 3, 2010 (UTC) DUDE! thats not how it works! Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:09, March 3, 2010 (UTC) This is what i was on about to Lither.. the 40k stats people give their chars dont reflect what they actually have or can do. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:11, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah which is why I made my point Inquisitor stats are better, besides Leguie also wears Flak armour which is a 5+ save, but still has a 4+ save --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 01:12, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Permission to go to the forum and change the stats to what they SHOULD BE?!!!! Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:14, March 3, 2010 (UTC) GO nuts, but id prefer Barakus not to be on there unless the stats are going to be in Inquisitor format, like I said to Lither originally --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 01:17, March 3, 2010 (UTC) gewd, gewd... the model of Barakus has a melta and every imagineable grendae, sound good? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:18, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah im looking forward to seeing Tango all painted up --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 01:20, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I might even mail you guys your models once i make look alikes :D Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:29, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Is it better now? --Lither 05:41, March 4, 2010 (UTC) That RP sounds good, can the Outsiders cult attempt to re-emerge on that planet, too? --Lither 08:01, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm fine with RP, and get on the IRC. YOur doom is pending } }} 08:34, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Haha, jumping the gun Seer. Yeah should be right Lither, tho save it as a surprise. Id put a faction together then prob have the Chaos Worshippers work from the inside out, but thatd be all up to you --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 08:45, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :I can have a lot of fun with a single Outsider. Don't expect to predict what they will do... --Lither 09:02, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Nice, thats why im thinking of swapping this Rp in and Fang out, unpredictability comes from freedom and that is a lot more fun --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 09:35, March 5, 2010 (UTC) That order of the green talon are cool, which RP are they for again cause i wanna start taking part in these events :D Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:34, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Also, I finished the model of cale :D Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:44, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, cool. think I should make a faction of my own? cause i doubt anyone'll call me in if i go as a mercenary faction. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:35, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah go for it, Start it up soonish that way you can get it down pat beforehand, Ive figured out we can fit bout 25 - 30 factions on the world so theres tonnes of space --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 23:51, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Kewl, maybe i could go with a former part of Antaro's epedition fleet in the great crusade, who were thrown off into the warp and crash landed on the planet, where their technological skills eventually degressed? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:27, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I know, i think the No space marine bit was the only part i rreally noticed XD so, what i said before, but without the degressed technological skills? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:40, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah shouldnt be an issue, for info on the location and population etc.. check out my Green Talons page --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 00:45, March 7, 2010 (UTC) rough map of the planet may help, if you can do one quick, that k? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:48, March 7, 2010 (UTC) yeah ill do one up --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 00:55, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Sweet, thanks, makes things so much clearer, i got a crest for my faction too :D Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:56, March 7, 2010 (UTC) awsome, thanks, i'll mod it to include mine, then send it here to your talk Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:21, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Here you go, the map with my guys included, roughly the same as your faction, aprox size the same, black lines represent bridges. you might have to click the thumbnail tho, as something funkey happened. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:35, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Hows this for a start; Knights of Valkaiser? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:30, March 7, 2010 (UTC) There, i changed it to better fit what you said they should be more like. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 03:27, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Would I be able to create a faction that recently had its command structure replaced in secret by members of the Outsiders? --Lither 03:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, so you went for the economy section while i went to fill in my faction's history, interesting. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 04:13, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough, i might do the economy next, etiehr that or important people in the knights of valkaiser. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 04:24, March 7, 2010 (UTC) How are they? --Lither 04:35, March 7, 2010 (UTC) How are who. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 04:37, March 7, 2010 (UTC) BLARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH what the fuck is this shit?! Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 04:45, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry bout that, i thought i was adding it to my page -.- Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 05:32, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I told Lither to edit the map so it includes his faction aswell. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 05:34, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Who does the Aegis Infernae belong too? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:50, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Right, did you gief him a map to edit? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:57, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok, fair enough. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:05, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Haha, thats not nice it is ordered :P, ive got each Faction of the imperium together, Space Marines, Chaos, Imperial Guard etc.. but appreciate it. Ive marked the ones I ned to complete before I start anymore, so far 10 out of 26 so ive got catching up to do. If I go to start anymore (except for the rogue character) stop me coz im outta control haha --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 10:36, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Daine's Territory Is there anyone yet claiming that far northern "island" (if it could be called an island, may be a tiny continent but I can't tell without a scale) and the surrounding beachhead around in the north of the mainland? If not, can my faction have that area? I'd keep it reasonable (I'm not going to burn a deep colored hole into the middle of the planet and plant my name on it). KuHB1aM 23:25, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I'll edit a version of the map and keep my territory reasonable. KuHB1aM 00:19, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Awesome. I took the northern portion area along with that small ocean inlet in the northwest, uploading the map now. KuHB1aM 00:28, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I saw it, Its a nice defensible position with the island --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 00:34, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I was kinda thinking of isolation in mind; driving an enemy back into the sea before any kind of offensive can really dig in. KuHB1aM 00:37, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Fury. I just would like to ask if I could create an RP series concerning the events of the Banishers Space Marine Chapter. I don't intend to put it on the list for a while, as I need to flesh out the Chapter (and Chapter Master) a bit more. What it does summarily is highlight their excommunication, the massive campaign to crush their world and the battles afterwards. The people can create their own Banisher in any rank (except, of course, Chapter Master). The missions are where the character and others are deployed in wars to act in secret and sometimes have to find ways to stop entire invasions. --Lither 08:56, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, then. I thought I saw his name on the Admin list. --Lither 09:08, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Haha, im surprised a Dragons supporter was able to start up a site with 300 articles :P --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 09:11, March 9, 2010 (UTC) See I knew it couldnt be a Dragons supporter haha :P --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 09:15, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Ahhh see theres a bit more intelligence there, yeah i was once a Western Suburbs supporter before they merged then i moved to my second team (now first team) Parra --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 09:24, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Man that woulda been pretty cool, back when we had a whole bunch of the older players on the side --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 09:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Would it be possible that my walls and buildings in the knights if Valkaiser article were made from the two crashed sword frigates i mentioned in it, while the keep is the Excaliber its-self? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:25, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Would it be possible to say that a the Order of the Darkest Night could have some access to plasma weaponry, specifically a vehicle-mounted Plasma Cannon? --Lither 07:03, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Plasma cannons are used on several leman russ variants and even sentinels, although not widely used due to the loss of their technology for the most part, its still more than possible within reason. There wouldnt be an army consisting of only Plasma Weapons for example --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 07:30, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't intend to use them very much, just on some anti-infantry and medium vehicle assault vessels. Lascannons and Autocannons, on the other hand, are preferred by the Order due to their general efficiency.--Lither 08:28, March 21, 2010 (UTC) RP You can move it up past Inferior on the list if you want, since I believe it's right after. I'm having trouble working together details with my RPs (I want them to be really in-depth and stuff). KuHB1aM 21:59, March 23, 2010 (UTC) No Worries, I better start writing up the page ai. How bout we leave it till the last minute tho, if you are ready when snakes finishes inferior an go, if not well put industries there --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 08:43, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Trust me, I won't be ready. Lol. KuHB1aM 00:36, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Considering that the Order of the Darkest Night is Chaos, would it be alright to give one or two notable non-Outsider members a (relatively) hard to notice Daemonic Gift? The list I want to consider from is this. *Daemonic Strength, *Daemonic Speed, *Daemonic Resilience. Are any of these ones which a Notable Member could use? If I am allowed, I don't intend to have them spread the news or make it obvious their Gifts. --Lither 09:03, April 1, 2010 (UTC) servants of chaos are often rewarded with daemonic gifts and rewards for their service, that wont be an issue... just remember, any character you give this to will most likely die a gruesome and bloody death in the RP --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 10:33, April 1, 2010 (UTC) That is absolutely no problem at all... By the way, how does Conall the Brute sound for a warrior devoted to Khorne? --Lither 10:38, April 1, 2010 (UTC) yeah sounds alrite, might be a giveaway that hes a khorne devotee --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 11:11, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay, how does this sound: "According to Imperial Records, he begun worshipping Khorne a while ago. When discovered, he ran off into the wilderness, and despite many attempts to find him by the Order of the Darkest Night he has evaded capture. Algernon's knowledge of the proceedings is completely different." --Lither 11:18, April 1, 2010 (UTC) yeah its all up to u, your storyline to follow --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 11:40, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Alright. I'll do it tomorrow. It's 11 down here and I'm writing an Inquisitor campaign while at the same time creating a character for a friend and reading the Inquisitor rulebook. --Lither 11:42, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah im in the same time frame/country... Inquisitor is fun to play, its not all bout winning, its bout making a good story. Those that go in trying to win are doomed to fail --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 13:33, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :I learned that the hard way. Once I learned to chill the beans and play for the story rather than the dakka, things went much more smoothly. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:59, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I learnt it the easy way. Reading forums posted by people that learnt it the hard way. The character I'm making was the original idea for Arni-... I mean Logan Drake. The campaign is more about teaching people to conserve ammunition and think things differently. --Lither 02:13, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I learned the hard way as well, first couple I went in all guns blazing and it really isnt that much fun... now its pretty awesome to play, like writing on the tabletop --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 07:13, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I agree. Once you get into the whole "storyline" aspect, it is just epic. Campaigns are almost always memorable, and it is fun seeing a character grow and change throughout one. --Lither 07:44, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :That it is. I had one character in the tabletop version of Caleb's retinue who grew from a gibbering secretary into a fighter on a par with a Death Cultist. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:08, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I had one character who was ridiculously weak and who also would run off at the first sign of danger. End of one campaign later, and he had found a Power Sword and taken out a Chaos Lord. Hard to forget that. --Lither 01:38, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Ive never seen a Chaos Lord in Inquisitor, thatd be interesting, im assuming the guy used Astartes stats? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 01:42, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, he was a Tzeentch Chaos Lord, so he got a slight reduction of most stats (he didn't think it was fair otherwise) but a few Daemonology powers. In the end, the reduction of stats is what saved Celio Davide's life. --Lither 01:59, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Haha, Karvis' time of service is long over... Savark is once again on his hit list lol... Na there is a team under the Eels and theyre called the Melbourne Storm HAHA --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 12:45, April 22, 2010 (UTC) hi Fury, I was just flicking through one of your articles, and i saw some of your marine pictures, how did you get the extra mutations and weapons on them? did you use ms paint, or was there an online program? Funniest thing ai... now when i say Parra got screwed last year I can prove it coz Melbourne is a bunch of CHEATS!! Hahaha... Hey whoever posted the last comment, dont forget to sign ur posts, If you're talking bout the Olympians Chapter, i use a mixture of Gimp and Paint, takes a while but well worth it --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 05:09, April 23, 2010 (UTC) dude, i had this exact same chat about the coding with run4 about half a year ago, it's not my fault and that's all i'm gonna say Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:25, May 14, 2010 (UTC)